Inesperada confusión
by Cristy1994
Summary: Debía callarse. Tenía que hacerlo pronto o los sorprenderían en aquel cuartucho de mala muerte, y si lo hacían, estaba completamente seguro de que ella lo delataría, descubriría su plan a todo el castillo... debía callarse, pero no parecía querer colaborar. —Cállate —le ordenó él. —¿O qué? —exclamó ella.


**Advertencia:** Este fic participa en el concurso "Beso Robado Dramione Shipper", de la página de Facebook dedicada al fangirleo "Dramione Shipper". Si aún no te has pasado por allí, la super recomiendo. El día 25 de Julio abrirán las votaciones y podréis leer más historias sobre el primer beso robado de éstos dos y votar por vuestras favoritas.

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

 **NA** **:** Bueno, esta historia debía ser drabble, es decir, _tener 500 palabras como máximo_... cuál fue mi sorpresa al terminar de escribir y descubrir que casi había doblado el límite :3 Así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón tuve que deshacerme de alguna que otra escena y recortar palabras de uno y otro lado. Espero que aun así siga teniendo sentido.

Ojalá les guste :)

* * *

 **Inesperada confusión.**

* * *

Le estaban siguiendo. No era estúpido como para no percatarse de los pasos a su espalda a aquellas horas de la madrugada.

Aceleró el paso y giró la esquina, esperándolo en las sombras.  
Aguzó el oído y apuró hasta el último segundo para agarrarlo bruscamente por la túnica y hacer que su espalda golpeara fuertemente la pared.

No estaba dispuesto a permitir que Potter se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos, no cuando la integridad de su familia y la de él mismo estaban en juego.  
Sin embargo, una sensación de desconcierto recorrió todo su interior cuando, después del zarandeo, logró enfocar los ojos en la oscuridad.

—¿Granger?

Ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

—¿Pero qué…?

El sonido de otro par de pasos empezó a retumbar en el desierto pasillo antes de que terminara de hablar.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó la inconfundible voz de Filch, haciendo eco por todas partes.

—Mierda —susurró Draco, moviendo la varita y abriendo la primera puerta que encontró. Luego, la agarró por la túnica y tiró de ella hacia el interior.

—¡Suéltam…!

Draco logró taparle la boca a tiempo, entrando tras ella y cerrando la puerta con el pie.

«Estupendo», pensó el rubio al percatarse de que acababan de meterse en un pequeñísimo cuartillo de escobas, haciendo del contacto físico algo inevitable.

De repente, sintió un agudo dolor en la palma de la mano que silenciaba a la Gryffindor.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —preguntó en un susurro al mirarse la marca de la mordida.

—Evitar que hagas lo que pretendes hacer —respondió ella, más alto de lo que a Draco le hubiera gustado.

—Baja la voz —ordenó en otro susurro.

—No voy a permitir que pongas en peligro el castillo —dijo, alzando la voz—. Sé cuáles son tus intenciones.

Él la mandó a callar, consciente de que Filch ya debía estar cerca.

—No pienso dejar que introduzcas Mortífagos en Hogwarts —espetó.

¿Cómo sabía ella cuál era su plan?

—Esto es totalmente inaceptable —siguió diciendo.

—Calla —repitió él.

—¿O qué? —exclamó ella.

Draco no supo si había sido el temor a ser descubierto o aquella provocación lo que lo había impulsado a actuar de esa manera. Lo único que sabía era que debía hacerla callar como fuera… por eso sujetó su cabeza con fuerza y empujó los labios contra los suyos en un desesperado intento por salvar el pellejo.

Ella golpeó su pecho debido a la sorpresa, pero él no desistió en el beso.  
Ella empezó a jadear, pero él lo único que hizo fue deslizar una mano hacia su cintura y atraerla más a él.  
Ella no supo en qué momento había decidido entreabrir los labios, pero él no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

La situación era confusa. Los forcejeos habían cesado por completo y sus cabezas habían empezado a moverse de manera casi enfermiza.

Sus labios mojados. Sus lenguas librando una inaceptable batalla en sus bocas.

Ella olvidó que lo odiaba, él olvidó aparentarlo… y ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo.


End file.
